


Come One, Come All...

by MotherofRoses



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Jimmy is a hothead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofRoses/pseuds/MotherofRoses
Summary: “Come one, come all, see wondrous marvels from all over the globe! Oddities never before witnessed! Only a quarter each to see the show at Fraulein Elsa’s Cabinet of Curiosities!”





	1. Chapter 1

“Come one, come all, see wondrous marvels from all over the globe! Oddities never before witnessed! Only a quarter each to see the show at Fraulein Elsa’s Cabinet of Curiosities!” The wind picked up slightly and rustled the grass around the tents and caravans. The devil’s mouth was open, becking the patrons forward inside the Big Top with promises of oddities unavailable anywhere but here, extending the offer for normal people to take their lives into perspective because at least they get to leave when it’s over, to pull close the curtain on the window of this life once they’ve gotten their fill and  _ thank God I’m not one of them _ . It can be seen on every face that walks into the Big Top, in the body language of every mother who keeps a firm hand on their children so they don’t stray too far, in the eyes of every father as they watch the performers with a twinge of disgust, in how the lovers hold each other even tighter until the curtain finally closes. No one goes to a freak show without wanting to feel a bit more normal. 

And no one knows this better than Holly. She spent the last month saving as much as she possibly could and now here she was, beneath the colored lights. There wasn’t very many people there but enough to crowd the dirt drive. The smell of popcorn and caramel filled her nose as she walked up toward the ticket booth. She waited in line and when it was her turn, she looked up to see a handsome face.

“One please,” she said with a gentle smile. The boy in the booth reached down to take her dollar with deformed, claw-like hands. He smiled down at her and her heart thumped in her chest. Their hands brushed when he handed over her ticket.

“Enjoy the show, doll.” His voice was as smooth and deep as his eyes. She thanked him sweetly and started toward the mouth of the Big Top.

There were quite a few empty seats around the tent, so she took one in the second row, near the aisle. The chatter was low, voices filling the tent. It was close to showtime and she could feel the buzz in the air all around her. If the boy in the ticket booth was any indication of what was to come, she could hardly wait. Maybe that boy would perform tonight. She hoped so, if only to see him again, to hear his voice again. There was a presence beside her, causing her to turn her head.

He was tanned, blond hair slicked back, blue shirt and white dress pants. There was amusement in his eyes, but nothing behind them.

“Hey there, sweetheart, never thought I’d find a pretty little thing like you in a place like this. What brings you to the freaks?”

“I’m just here to see the show, mister.” She turned her attention back to the empty stage, taking in every detail of the grand red curtain.

“Well maybe I should stay here and keep an eye on you. No tellin what could happen when those freaks find out a helpless thing like you is here all by yourself,” he started to wrap her arm around her shoulder.

“I think I’ll be just fine, but thank you.” She shrugged off his arm and stood up, moving away from him and into the first row.

Before he could say anything to her, the lights dimmed and a spotlight hit the back of a woman in a floral shawl and sequined feather headband. Everything melted away when the woman spoke. Holly was already so enthralled that when the woman turned around to reveal her thick brown beard, she could only smile. The music began to play as the curtain pulled back and the show truly began.

~

Holly was caught in complete rapture during the whole show, but the part that got her the most, where she cheered the loudest, was when the boy from the ticket booth stepped on stage. He was called Lobster Boy, though his real name was never said. She couldn’t take her eyes off him and for a moment, just a moment, she could’ve sworn he caught her eye and winked. It was almost disappointing when he had to leave the stage to allow the woman (women?) with two heads to perform. Their singing was beautiful indeed, but she could hardly hear them when the only thing going through her head was Lobster Boy. 

~

The show was finally coming to an end when Elsa Mars herself took the stage to sing. It was a glorious show, and when the curtain closed, Holly stood and applauded along with some others in the crowd. The house lights came up and people started to filter out of the tent. She almost didn’t want to leave, she had never felt such euphoria, such magic, as she had tonight. The tent was almost completely empty when she finally gathered her things. She made her way down the aisle when someone grabbed her arm.

“Let me walk you home, sweetheart.” It was the man from earlier.

“Thank you but I’ll be fine,” she pulled her arm out of his grasp and started toward the mouth of the tent.

“Come on, at least let me accompany you outta here to your car. It’s dark and a girl like you shouldn’t be goin’ anywhere by herself, what with all the crazies out there.” He was close behind her now. She made it out of the Big Top and down the lighted walkway.

“No thank you.” She didn’t turn back but her voice was more insistent this time. He grabbed her arm again, hard enough to bruise, and yanked her to a halt.

“Listen, I’m just trying to be nice here. If you wanna risk your own safety be my guest, I could care less.”

“Seems to me the only one I’m not safe around here is you. Let go of me,” Holly said angrily. She tried to tug away but he held even tighter. His face grew red and his eyes wild. If she wasn’t scared before, she was now.

“Fine, bitch. Have it your way.” His voice was low, dangerous. He yanked her off the packed dirt path and into the tall grass. 

“What are you doing?”

“You’ll find out.”

There in the shadows, her heart was pounding. He pushed her up against the nearest caravan, her head bouncing off the side of it.

“Mister, please, you don’t have to do this-” He struck her across the face and she could taste the iron twang of blood in her mouth.

“Shut up.” He pressed his body against hers to keep her against the caravan, one hand undoing his belt while the other lifted the hem of her dress. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as she pleaded with him to stop, but her cries fell on deaf ears. She pushed on his chest to get away but he was far too heavy and too leveraged against her. He wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed, cutting off her breath.

“You shouldn’t have been such a bitch. You only have yourself to blame for this.” His hand went up her dress and panic took over. Her knee jerked up and he stumbled back and cursed. She saw the opportunity and took it, pushing him away and taking off toward the lit path from the Big Top. 

“Help!” She screamed, running as fast as she could. But no one was around to hear. Something caught her foot and then she was face down in the dirt. The man had her by the ankle and pulled her closer to him.

“No!” she yelled as he flipped her onto her back. He struck her face again, closed fist, and her ears rung. He hit her again then pushed her skirt up around her hips and used his weight to press her into the ground. But just as quickly as he was on her, he was gone again. She saw Lobster Boy throw the man on the ground and kick him while a pair of hands helped her to her feet. Holly pushed her skirt down quickly to cover herself as she watched the Amazonian woman-Eve- step on his chest.

“Are you alright, sugar,” a smooth voice asked softly. She looked back and saw the woman with three breasts, Desiree. She nodded.

“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you,” even to her, her voice sounded weak.

“What is wrong with you? Attacking a sweet girl for no goddamn reason!” There was a thick thud as Lobster Boy kicked the man again, his voice rough and angry. Eve grabbed his arm.

“Jimmy,” she pulled him slightly away from the man, “that’s enough.”

“If I ever see you around here, or her, again, we’ll have a problem.” Jimmy spit on the man and started toward Holly and Desiree.

“You’re bleeding. Can you two take her to my ma? I’m gonna make sure Prince Charming leaves and never comes back.” The two women shared a look.

“I’ll take her. Come on, baby.” Desiree kept her hands on Holly’s shoulders as she led the way through the maze of tents and caravans. When they got to the right one, Desiree knocked on the door. There was some rustling before the door opened and the bearded lady peered out.

“What’s goin’ on?”

“Later, Ethel. Right now, we need your medical skills.”

“Come on,” Ethel stepped back up into the trailer and let them in. Desiree sat Holly down at the small table and sat across from her on a bench. Ethel put a small box, a bottle with a honey colored liquid sloshing inside, and some ice wrapped in a small wash cloth on the table.

Ethel sat beside her and tilted her chin. “You’re a bit banged up but it doesn’t look too serious. Here, put this on your eye, or it’ll bruise worse.” Ethel pushed the ice pack toward her and Holly placed it over her eye. It was quiet for a while as Ethel patched her up, cleaning each of her wounds with the liquid in the bottle, whiskey. Of course it stung but Holly said nothing. Her heart was finally starting to slow and fatigue set in. Her good eye drooped closed until she felt a hand shake her shoulder.

“Don’t go to sleep on me now. Tell me what happened.”

“I came to see the show. As soon as I sat down, this man sat beside me and started talking to me. He seemed nice, but he started suggesting things I wasn’t interested in, so I moved up a row away from him. When I went to leave after the show, he insisted that I let him walk me home and when I refused him, he grabbed me and tried to assault me…” Holly swallowed hard, taking a breath to steady herself. Ethel handed her a shot glass filled with the whiskey.

“Drink. It’ll take the edge off.” Instead of refusing, like she normally would, Holly downed the shot and coughed slightly. Surprisingly, it did relax her somewhat. “Then what happened?”

“That’s when Jimmy heard her screaming and we found them,” Desiree said.

“Where’s Jimmy,” Ethel turned to Desiree, there was something in her voice that Holly couldn’t quite place.

“With Eve, escorting that bastard out. Don’t worry, mama, she’ll keep him in line.” Ethel nodded and turned back to Holly.

“How do you feel, sweetheart?” 

“Tired. Thank you both for helping me. I don’t know where I’d be if you hadn’t.” The bruises were starting to darken along her arms and throat, no doubt on her thighs as well. She dreaded to look. Ethel got up and put her supplies away.

“Don’t even think like that, sugar.” Desiree reached across the small space between them to take Holly’s hand, causing the girl to smile. The door to the trailer opened and someone stepped in.

“Ma?”

“In the kitchen.” Jimmy walked into the kitchen and looked between all three women there. 

“Is everything alright? How’re you feeling?” He turned his attention to Holly.

“I’m alright, just tired now.”

“Well good. He won’t bother you again. And if he does, he’ll have to deal with me. My name’s Jimmy, by the way.” He smiled at her like he had when the night started, at the ticket booth.

“Thank you, Jimmy, I’m Holly. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She smiled back at him. “And thank you for saving me.”

“Anytime, doll.” She stood up and grabbed her things.

“It’s late, I should head home. Thank you all again,” she said, bowing her head to them.

“Are you sure, baby? You could stay in my caravan tonight.” Desiree stood as well.

“Oh thank you, ma’am, but my momma’s already probably worried about me.” Desiree rubbed her shoulder gently and nodded her assent then Holly left the caravan.

It was slightly chilly outside as Holly walked down the lighted walkway away from the Big Top once again. A thought crossed her mind as she looked at the darkened street ahead, a hope that the bus was still running so she could get home.

“Hey, Holly! Wait up!” She turned and saw Jimmy jogging to catch up with her. 

“Is something wrong?”

“No, not at all,” he stopped to catch his breath once he reached her. “Actually yeah, it didn’t feel right havin’ you walk by yourself, I wanted to make sure you got where you’re goin’ safely.” Of course, that’s what the man said too. But there was the difference, Jimmy felt safe, he didn’t have an ulterior motive. “Where’s your car?”

“I took the bus,” she said, tucking a curled piece of hair behind her ear.

“All the way out here?”

“Well yes, my family doesn’t own a car.” 

“I see. Well we might have a problem then ‘cause the buses stopped comin’ here about an hour ago.” Holly stopped in her tracks.

“Oh please tell me you’re joking.”

“I wish I was.” She sighed softly and rubbed her forehead. “But don’t worry, I got a bike, I’ll take you home.”

“You don’t have to do that, Jimmy.”

“But I do. Come on,” He smiled handsomely and gently took her hand in his. He was charming and sweet and he didn’t even start walking until she held his hand in return. He led her through the camp until they came upon his motorcycle and Jimmy let go of her hand, straddling it.

“Climb on, doll,” he smirked. She did just that and the bike roared to life. “Hold on tight.” Holly wound her arms around the boy’s waist and they sped away.

The cool night air whipped her hair back and forced her to tighten her grip on Jimmy’s torso as they rode through the dimly lit streets into town. Jimmy was warm against her and smelled like sandalwood. The lights whirred past once they finally got into the sleepy little town, blurring together to paint the darkness around them. They said nothing but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, it felt almost serene. It wasn’t long before they pulled up in front of Holly’s home and the engine cut. Holly got off the bike and straightened out the skirt of her dress.

“Thank you, Jimmy, for everything you’ve done for me tonight.”

“I’d do it all again. And you’re sure you’ll be alright?”

“I’ll be just fine,” she smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her again. “I should go inside though, stop my momma from worrying herself sick.”

“Take care, Holly. I hope to see you around,” he winked. She turned and went up the little stone pathway to her door and stole one last look at him. He was watching her, probably waiting until she got into the house before leaving. She felt her chest tighten as she opened the door and finally went inside. The bike roared to life and soon faded into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to aahopkins for inspiring a lot of this chapter! I couldn't have done it without her <3
> 
> This chapter is very Holly-centric, but don't worry our beloved Lobster Boy will be far more present in the next chapter.

The next morning, as Holly buttoned her uniform, she couldn’t stop thinking about last night. That moment of darkness sandwiched between two moments of happiness. After she got home, she took a long shower, just so she could feel clean again. It all hit her there, the weight of what happened that night settling on her shoulders. Of course she cried, the sound of the water hitting porcelain masking her sobs from her mom. But it was no longer last night. The morning brought with it a sense of peace. Back to life as normal. It would be a while before she could afford to go back to the Freak Show and see that handsome boy from the ticket booth, with the soft hands and flaring temper. As she sat down at the vanity to pin up her hair and cake on the makeup to conceal the bruises on her face, she could still feel his warmth against her. He had been so kind, so righteous in his fury it almost frightened her. But at the same time, it excited her. No one had ever fought for her so fiercely, especially those who barely knew her.

She set her lipstick down and straightened her jacket, tightening the pins in her hair. With one last look in the mirror, just to make sure all of the evidence of the previous night was well hidden, Holly took a breath. Back to life as normal. She went downstairs and to the kitchen, where her mother was cooking.

“Eggs?”

“Over easy, just like you like,” her mom smiled and the pan popped. 

“You mean just like  _ you _ like, right?” Holly returned the smile.

“Oh come on you ask for these all the time!”

“I know, I know, momma, I’m just teasing.” 

“The toast is almost done, can you grab it and the butter out of the icebox?”

“Sure thing, momma.” Holly grabbed a plate from the cupboard and pulled the toast out of the toaster. The plate went on the table and she took the butter dish out of the icebox to join the toast. 

“I didn’t hear you come home last night.” 

“I didn’t want to wake you.” That was only partly true, she definitely didn’t want her mom to see the marks covering her body. She had been thankful when she got home and the house was dark so she could hide away. The last thing Holly wanted was to upset her mom.

“I was worried sick about you, Holly. Please don’t do that again.”

“I’m sorry. I was so caught up in the excitement of it all, I forgot to call.”

“It’s okay, honey, just don’t let it happen again.” Her mom set her plate of eggs in front of her and smiled. “I couldn’t bear it if something happened to my Holly.”

“Don’t worry, momma, I’ve got a guardian angel,” the thought of Jimmy had the corners of her mouth turning up. Her mom’s eyebrows raised.

“Mhm. Tell me about your night.” Holly wanted to change the subject before she could spill her guts about her ‘guardian angel’. The two sat at the table and ate their breakfast and again, Holly is reminded of how much she loves her mom, and how much her mom loves her.

~

To say that she disliked the diner was an understatement, but no one could ever tell with the way she smiled. Just because she didn’t like being there didn’t mean that her customers had to suffer. She went behind the counter and shrugged her coat off.

“Hey, Holly, you’re just in time. We got a six top comin’ in in about twenty.”

“Hey, Billy. Sounds great.” She hung up her coat and punched the clock, tying an apron around her waist as she went back to the front. Her section of the counter empty as the breakfast rush was over and the lunch rush hadn’t begun. It was a peaceful little lull that Holly had always enjoyed. Today she was only supposed to be on counter, but with a six top coming, they’ll be seated in the dining room which is Carrie’s today. She’s a sweet girl, truly, but she cannot wait tables to save her life. There was apparently something wrong with Carrie’s inner ear so her balance and spatial awareness was lacking, which made working with her a nightmare. In truth, Billy only keeps her around hoping to get under her skirt. But she’s a bambi.

The bell rang and pulled Holly out of her thoughts and the door opened, letting in a gust of cool autumn air and the smell of fallen leaves. A few people came in but only two sat at the counter, both men, and far apart from each other, and only one of them sat in her section. She grabbed her notepad and went up to him.

“Hi, what can I get you today?”

“Just a coffee for now.” That voice sounded so familiar but Holly couldn’t place it and his face was hidden by a leather cap.

“Sure you don’t want some of our pumpkin pie,” she asked as she turned around to pour him a cup of coffee.

“I’m alright, thanks doll.” When she turned back around to give him his cup, he lifted his face and smiled at her.

“Jimmy?” Her eyes widened as she took in his handsome face, and the little chocolate curl that peeked out from beneath the cap.

“Hey there, darlin’. I didn’t know you worked here.”

“I usually work nights.”

“So do I,” he winked and Holly smiled.”

“Maybe that’s why we’ve never run into each other.”

“We’ll have to remedy that won’t we.” Jimmy took a sip of his coffee. Had her face not been caked in makeup to cover the marks, he would’ve been able to see her blush. “How’re you doin’ after last night, doll?” His face turned serious and he set the cup down. Holly fiddled a little with her apron.

“I’m alright. A bit banged up but I’ll live.”

“I wish I had gotten there sooner,” his voice was darker than it had been.

“No, don’t think that. The fact that you got there at all means more than anything. You saved me, Jimmy.” She placed her hand on top of his leather-gloved one that rested on the white counter. He looked at her and there was something in his eyes that Holly couldn’t name.

“Holly!” Her boss’s voice boomed across the diner. She quickly stepped away.

“Coming!” She gave Jimmy one last glance before going back to the kitchen to help Carrie with the six top.

Two free entrees and three broken glasses later, Holly finally made it back to the counter, but Jimmy wasn’t there. Holly swallowed her disappointment as she saw the only things left of him on the counter were an empty cup and a napkin. She picked up the cup and the napkin and wiped down the counter. When she went to throw the napkin away after putting the cup in the sink, she noticed it had something written on it.

_ Save me a piece of pie next time. -Jimmy _

Holly looked at the door then back down at the note before she folded it and put it into her apron pocket, a small smile on her face.

The rest of her shift was mostly uneventful-besides Carrie spilling hot soup on one of the elderly customers. The poor girl needs some serious help. Holly went about the rest of her day almost in a daze, only thinking of the note burning a hole in her pocket. As she walked home, she kept thumbing it, feeling the texture of the napkin and how the ink had warped it. Her body moved on autopilot as her mind filled with thoughts of the boy who sat at her counter. The way he joked with her and teased her, the way his eyebrows knit when he thought about what happened the previous night. Holly shook her head when a cold wind blew against her body and drew her out of her thoughts. This was silly and she was looking way too much into it. Jimmy would act like this if it had been anyone else. She was not special, he was only kind. When she finally got home, Holly toed off her heels and hung her coat on the rack.

“Momma? I’m home, are you hungry?” Holly walked through into the living room. She found her mom sleeping in the chair as the television played in the background. Holly smiled and shook her mom’s arm. “Momma if you’re tired, go to bed.”

“ ‘m awake. How was your day, sweetie?” her voice was husky with sleep, slightly slurred, eyes still closed.

“It was alright, same old same old. Carried spilled soup on someone.”

“Again?”

“Mhm. I think Billy’s finally getting fed up. She’s a sweet girl but we all have to work twice as hard when she’s there.”

“Mmm…”

“Momma, go to bed.”

“Are you sure, honey?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Go to bed, I’ll be fine.” Her mom dragged herself out of the chair and went to the back room, her bedroom, and closed the door. Holly sighed and went to the kitchen. She made herself a sandwich and cut it into diagonals, that was her favorite. There was a noise across the kitchen and Holly nearly jumped out of her skin. When she looked over, her cat started toward her.

“Mrowwwww,” he yelled as he rubbed up against her legs.

“What? You scared me half to death you know. Want some turkey, bubba?” Holly laughed softly, tore a piece of turkey off her sandwich, and dropped it on the floor for him. He meowed at her again and lapped at the meat. “You act like I never feed you, fat boy. You have all that food still left in your bowl!” She knelt and scratched behind his ear like he liked. She never good say no to him.

Holly stood back up and took her sandwich and a glass of iced tea to the living room. She sat on the couch and flipped through the channels. Once she found something she liked, she sat back and started in on her sandwich. Of course, that was when her cat came back to visit, jumping up onto the arm of the couch.

“No way, buddy, you just had some.” He meowed. “You smell like turkey. Silly boy.” Holly smiled and still gave him another piece, how could she resist that face? As soon as the sandwich was gone, Holly relaxed into the couch and her cat climbed into her lap, purring softly.

“That’s my boy. I missed you.” She pet him gently, scratching that part of his butt above his tail. He always liked that. With the steady drone of the tv and the cat’s purring, Holly’s mind began to wander, as it had on her walk home. But this time, she didn’t fight it. But she didn’t get to daydream long. Her back started to feel uncomfortably warm against the couch, as though she were backed up against the oven. Holly frowned and sat more forward, so the heat could escape. But it didn’t. In fact, it only got worse. She was boiling, sweat beading up on her forehead. A sharp pain burned in between her shoulder blades, making her gasp. Holly looked behind her to see if she leaned against something but there was nothing there.

She got up and went to the upstairs bathroom as the heat seared her skin, the pain growing more and more excruciating. Holly bit her tongue as she practically ripped her dress off. It stuck to her skin when she tried to peel the fabric away. The pull of it made her inhale sharply. She brought the dress forward and blood dribbled off the back of it. Her breaths came in short bursts as panic set in.  _ What is happening to me? _ Holly looked in the mirror, her skin red and her makeup starting to run. With reluctance, she turned around.

Blood was gushing down her back, dark red rivulets staining her skin and dripping off the floor. The skin between her shoulder blades had ripped apart, opening two gaping holes in her back. The edges were ragged and chunks of skin hung loosely from where the skin had torn. Holly reached back with a trembling hand and felt the jagged skin, hanging skin around the holes. Tears ran down her cheeks and her mouth hung open as she slowly stuck her finger inside one of the holes. She winced in pain, trying to feel around for what caused it but there was only skin and wet sticky blood. That is, until the bone pushed into her finger. She jerked her finger out of the wound and gripped the sink to stay upright. Right before her eyes pieces of bone started to push its way out of her body, causing even more blinding agony.

She was starting to get lightheaded but she couldn’t stay here, if her mother saw… But there was nowhere else to go. Except one place. Holly took a breath and grabbed some gauze wrap then wrapped it around the holes and her breasts to stop the bleeding. With how tight it was, the bones were trapped, unable to keep forcing themselves out of her, and the searing pain brought fresh hot tears to her eyes. She tore the shower curtain down and wrapped it around herself, ignoring the way her vision was starting to blur. She hobbled out of the house and down the stone walkway. Hopefully she would make it, hopefully she wouldn’t die halfway there.

The sun had gone down, the street dark and mostly empty, and the bitter wind blew against her. Her breathing was heavily labored and her pace was far slower than normal. There was no way she was going to make it, the edges of her vision already starting to go dark. Holly stumbled and fell to her hands and knees and for just a moment she wondered if it would be so bad, to die here on the sidewalk. All of the strength left her body and she curled up on the ground in the white shower curtain. There were muffled noises around her, the sound of shoes hitting the pavement. Warm arms wrapped around her, cradling her as she started to pass out.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you… Somebody help!” Jimmy...


	3. Chapter 3

Holly’s head was throbbing and her body screamed from how she was positioned. She was laying on her front instead of her back, with her head turned to the side. There was someone beside her but she couldn’t see who it was since her vision was still so blurry.

“Mm…” Holly groaned as she started to move, but the pain stabbed her into submission.

“Don’t get up, sweetheart. You were badly hurt, lost a lot of blood.” Ethel’s voice was soft and gentle. “You’re safe here, don’t worry.” Safe? Was she in danger? What would she have to worry about?

“What happened,” her voice was low, gravelly.

“They found you wandering through town wrapped in a shower curtain, bleeding like a faucet. When you passed out, they brought you here. That was two days ago.” Holly’s eyes sprung open.

“My mom, I have to call my mom…” She started to rise again, ignoring the ache and stiffness in her body. Ethel put a hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“You have to slow down. If you move too fast, you’ll faint again.”

“I need to call her if I’ve been here as long as you say. She’ll be so worried.”

“It’s already been taken care of.”

“How?”

“Don’t worry about that now, you have all the time in the world to focus on getting your strength back, you’re going to need it.” Ethel got up and went to the kitchen in the small caravan. She brought over a bowl of something. “Eat this.”

Holly was able to pull herself up to sit with minimal struggle. She took the bowl and did as she was told. “Thank you, Ethel. I do have to ask, why are you helping me yet again?”

“We take care of our own.”

“What do you mean? We’ve only met once before.”

“Do you remember what happened that led up to how they found you?” Holly looked up at the older woman, pulling the spoon out of her mouth as she thought.

“Not really, no.”

“Paul thought you’d been stabbed. Eve thought you were mauled. Of course we didn’t find out until they got you back here and cut off those bandages you’d wrapped around yourself. You’re one of us.” Holly just stared, her throat falling into her stomach.

“It wasn’t a dream,” she said, barely above a whisper. 

All of the memories flew back to her; the heat, the pain, the blood, and worst of all the bones pushing their way out of her body. Holly reached back and bit her lip when she felt the warped skin around two protrusions. The holes were gone but she could feel the bones coming out of her, much larger and stronger. Something soft to the touch made her pause. “... what?” She pulled it forward and inhaled sharply. In her hand was an iridescent black feather.

~

“I’m sorry, Ethel, but I need to call my mother and I need to go.” Holly was almost in hysterics as she burst from the caravan. She didn’t even care that she was only in a borrowed night dress. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she walked past the dining area. 

“You should be resting,” Ethel said as she followed, “your mother will still be there once you’re well.” There were too many eyes, too many people watching her. She could feel the extra weight on her back and it made her breath come faster. Holly said nothing, only kept walking.

“Hey, hey, woah,” Jimmy’s voice broke through the rushing in her ears. Strong hands grabbed her arms after he had stepped in front of her. “What’s going on?” Concern furrowed his eyebrows.

“... I, I don’t know… I’m so confused,” her voice cracked, fists clenched at her sides. She looked up into those deep brown eyes. “I want to go home, Jimmy.” The crease in his brow softened and one of his hands came up to cup her cheek.  
“I know you do, and you will. But right now you’re still recovering from what happened. You’ll wanna be right as rain for your ma right?” Holly nodded. “The best way to do that is to stay here for a little while until you’re strong enough to go home and see her. I promise you got nothin to fear here, you’re part of the family now.” That smile of his was contagious. She nodded and took a breath.

“Okay,” she sounded far less panicked, even though her heart rate hadn’t slowed. Jimmy didn’t stop smiling at her.

“That’s my girl. Come on, doll, let’s get you somethin to eat.”

~

For a few moments, Holly could forget what she had become as she sat with the other freaks in the Big Top, everyone talking and laughing around a table full of food. She sat beside Jimmy near the end of the table by Ethel, who sat at the head across from Elsa. Ethel had been kind enough to give her a dress to wear so she could keep at least a bit of modesty, of course it had to be altered slightly. Paul was good at making her laugh, Suzi told the best stories, and every once in a while Jimmy would look over at her to see if she was alright. And for a time, she was. She could ignore the weight of the… things pressing on her, that is until she moved even the slightest bit and felt how strange they were on her body. She didn’t know how to control them, or if she even could. Thankfully, they stayed tucked against her back. 

“So tell us about you,” Elsa said, passing the potatoes to Pepper and Salty.

“You don’t gotta do that,” Jimmy gave Elsa a look.

“It’s alright, there’s not much to tell. I live with my mom and cat, and I work at the little diner off Evergreen.”

“And how did that,” she gestured toward Holly’s back, “come about?”

“Elsa…” Jimmy started.

“If she’s going to stay here, I need to know what I paid for.”

“Paid for? Stay here? What are you talking about?”

“You didn’t think, with the position we’re in, that we’d let you stay here indefinitely? The police would be all over our camp, harassing my monsters to find you.” Holly’s stomach dropped.

“What did you do?”

“What I had to to protect my monsters.” Elsa was so nonchalant, sticking another fork of meat in her mouth. Holly turned to Ethel.

“That’s why you wouldn’t let me go home,” she stood up. Her eyes flicked over to Jimmy, taking in his frown and furrowed brows.

“Holly,” he put his hand on her arm but she jerked away.

“Tell me what you did,” her voice was far more level than she felt.

“I did you a favor, liebschien. Once your mother found out what you were, she would’ve done what the mothers of all my monsters have done-tossed you aside like garbage.”

“My mother loves me!”

“Does she truly?” Elsa stood up, staring her down. “Go then! Go and show her what you’ve become and tell me how open her arms are, how kind her words. But as soon as you leave here, you will never come back. And if you try, I will deal with you myself.”

“That’s enough,” Jimmy’s voice raised and Elsa sat.

“What did you do to my mom?”

“I told her you died there on that street and paid her my condolences.”

“... What?”

“She was devastated of course. Mentioned something about relatives in Ohio.” Holly’s knees buckled and she all but fell back into her chair. “If you’re quite finished, it’s time I retire to my tent.” Elsa got up and left the Big Top. One by one, everyone else did too, everyone else except Jimmy.

“Are you alright?”

“I have to find her, Jimmy, I have to go.” She didn’t even look at him, her hands wringing together in her lap.

“No, you don’t have to. Elsa was just bluffing,” Jimmy took her hand in his. “Your ma is fine and waiting for you to get home. Don’t go.” Holly finally turned her head to him, the look in his eyes pulling her out of her thoughts. After a moment she spoke.

“She’s my mom, Jimmy,” she said softly. “Even if Miss Elsa is bluffing, I have to check. She’s all I have in this world.”

“You have me…” Holly pulled her hand out of his and stood up, starting toward the mouth of the tent.

“You can’t.” She stopped and looked back, he was still sitting, his hand wrapped around a water glass. 

“Excuse me?”

“You can’t leave without covering those up. If someone in town sees you like that, you’ll get hurt. Harassed at best, killed and butchered at worst.” The way he spoke, almost angry, and refused to look at her hurt something deep inside her chest.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Holly swallowed and left the tent. There was the sound of breaking glass behind her.


End file.
